Destiny's Chewtoy
by Rob4133
Summary: Harry lives for 10 millennia. He witnesses the end of the world and wakes up in his 11 year old body. Curious, he sees where things will go. *Non-MOD, no pairings, God-like Harry, Jaded Harry. Harry will be god like, but won't use his powers to right every wrong. He's just there because it's a new experience.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny's Chewtoy

 **A/N: I have not forgotten my other story. This was something rattling around in my head and I used it to get my mojo in writing back. I will not forget this story either. Please review and thank you for reading. BTW, I don't own Harry Potter or blah blah blah. Thanks to Rober350 for beta'ing y story, without him, this would be full of commas and quotes. Check out his story Smartarse, which is gearing up to be a great story.**

Harry Potter was old. That's not to say he looked it or even acted it, but he certainly felt it. When one passes a thousand years of age, you start to lose track of how old you are exactly. When you pass ten times that age, you tend to go whole centuries without even remembering your birthday. He had researched over the many millennia he had been alive and came up with no plausible reason he was still alive. And he was sure it wasn't because of being the "Master of Death". Hell, he had snapped the "Death Stick" the first opportunity he had and threw the pieces of the bridge at Hogwarts. The stone was lost only Merlin knows where and the cloak was passed down through his children for many generations. No, he wasn't "Master of Death". He was sure that "Destiny's Chewtoy" came a lot closer to the truth.

It wasn't that he couldn't die however. He had offed himself more times than all the other times he died combined. He would pass over, see friends and family and return only to repeat the process. He actually went through a period where he would commit suicide the moment he came back to life just to spend more time with his loved ones on the other side. Needless to say, he was an expert on the most efficient way to kill one's self.

That led to another bad point in his long life/death. It was around his six-thousandth year of age when he slowly slipped into insanity. The world at large had known about magic for almost a thousand years. Technology and long surpassed magic and could in fact replicate many of the feats that magicals could. Harry had recently passed back over from the other side and felt the rest of his sanity leave him. He had eventually become the worst dark lord the world had ever known. He wasn't out for power or wealth or even a change of society. He just laid waste to everyone and everything in his way. Even when he was killed, his family and friends tried to help him, but each time he came back, he would start his rampage again.

Harry was walking along a huge concrete parking lot. Almost the entire earth had been covered in concrete and metal at this point. Small reservations were maintained around the world for the small amount of plants and animals that remained. Harry occasionally flicked his wand out destroying a building or vehicle nearby. No words were needed. He really didn't need his wand anymore either, but it made him feel better. Harry pulled up short. There in front of him was a man squatting down looking at something on the ground. People usually didn't bother staying around him anymore. There was a satellite dedicated to him to let everyone where his position was at any time.

Harry flung his wand forward negligently and a green light erupted from the tip. The Avada Kedavra raced toward the squatting figure only to stop in mid-flight inches from the man's back. The man rose up and turned around. He wore simple brown robes and had a walking stick in hand. He had a dark, short beard and stood around six feet tall. He looked down and examined the spell in front of him. Instead of anger, fear or anxiety that Harry thought he'd see on the man's face, he saw wonder and possibly elation.

"Soul magic! I haven't seen soul magic like this in years. And look at it, completely painless. I wonder what the origin is? A humane way to slaughter animals? This is quite a treat indeed." The man in the plain brown robes thumped his walking stick on the ground and the green spell dispelled into tiny lights which dissipated moments later. "Thank you for showing me, but I have to say that attempting to kill me wasn't very nice."

Harry was incensed. How dare this... man try and make a fool of him. Harry threw chains of spells at the man in brown that numbered in the twenties. All had the effect of splashing on a golden shield while the man stood calmly in the center of said shield. Harry was breathing harder than he had in a long time. He hadn't experienced magical exhaustion like this since he was a teenager. He was about to let loose when the man pointed his staff at the spot he was looking at.

A crack had formed in the concrete and a flower was growing out of the crack. While not unheard of, it was still rare to see any plants growing outside of a reservation in these times. "The planet is dying. She can feel it. Years before her time was due. Mistreatment does that more often than not." Memories flashed through Harry's head. His time at the Dursley's never really faded from his memory. "But even so, life tries again and again." Harry couldn't dispute what the man was saying. Human's had killed their home and they were already colonizing other planets to do the same.

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked gruffly.

"Why should it have anything to do with you? You attacked me. I was simply watching this flower grow." Harry wasn't buying it.

"I don't believe you." The brown robed man shrugged. Harry launched another spell at the strange man. That spell met with the same fate as the others.

"This flower has the potential to be special. The earth beneath sits under a half foot of concrete. No light and very little rain gets through. Yet this flower exceeds all expectations and finds a way to live." More memories bubble to the surface of his time at Hogwarts.

"What does this have to do with me?!" Harry raged.

"I believe it will bloom into a lily," the man continued as if he didn't hear Harry at all. Harry threw another impressive combination of spells at the shield resulting in nothing. "I believe this lily shows that even in the darkest times, even if it is to die, it still brings hope that the future will be better." Harry released a final barrage of spells at the man which did nothing. He unleashed all his anger into his spells for the man's continued word play. He didn't want to remember the Dursleys or Hogwarts and he certainly didn't want this man speaking his mother's name. With the final spell cast, darkness swam at the edges of his vision.

"Who are you?" Harry managed to ask before he passed out.

The man in brown robes smiled and replied, "For now, you can call me Macros." Oblivion claimed Harry Potter.

Scene Break

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The smell of food cooking filled the small room. He looked around his wand instantly in his hand and saw Macros bent over what looked like a cauldron stirring something. Harry was about to curse the man in the back but could not think of any reason why he should. For now, he'd let the strange man live.

"I love a good hearty stew," Macros said without looking back. "Learned how to cook from an owl that knew how to make porridge taste good." Harry was sure he was putting him on now and was tempted to do away with the man just to get him to stop talking. "Her father couldn't cook to save his life but the old wolf could drink with the best of them. Knew how to ride a horse while asleep too. Never got the hang of that myself, but I'm not one for horses." Harry continued to listen to the ridiculous ramblings of Macros but had to admit that the stew did smell good.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked rudely.

"You had passed out after putting quite a bit of energy into those impressive magics you were casting. I couldn't just leave you there."

Harry looked but couldn't find any hint of sarcasm or lie in his statements. "What about your flower?" Harry asked rudely again, trying to get any emotion other than serenity from Macros.

Macros just smiled. "It isn't my flower. But I imagine it's still there."

"And what if it dies?"

"Then I hope it finds its existence was worthy." Harry raised an eyebrow in question. Macros further explained. "It worked hard to reach for the light. To feel the wind on its petals, the sun on its stalk and the rain on its roots. Things not many plants on the world have felt for years. It struggled from its captivity and found a world it never knew and basked in it. At least I hope that's what it did."

Harry had more memories surface. Hagrid busting through the door and giving him his first ever birthday cake. The first time he saw Diagon alley. The first time he met Hedwig, his first and best friend. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Will you protect it?" he asked quietly.

"The lily? Should I?"

"Yes," Harry said with conviction. "After all its struggling and finally achieving its goal, it should be protected."

"Why?"

"Because no one ever did before! All I had done and struggled with and I was the one who had finally finished it! And still no one would protect me! No one wanted to care for Harry Potter, everyone just wanted the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Triumphed!" he spat out. He realized what was happening but he couldn't stop it now. "All I wanted was someone who wanted to look out for my interests because they wanted me to be safe and happy! But the all wanted to get a piece of me for themselves."

Macros continued on as if they were still talking about the flower. "The lily knows who matters and what's important. It knows it's mother cares, even if she can't do that much buried under tons of metal and cement."

"Then we should do something!"

"Like you have been doing? What would have happened yesterday if I hadn't been there watching that flower? Would you have just walked past it? Or would you have destroyed it on a whim?"

That brought Harry up short. He wasn't entirely sure. He now wanted to protect that lily that he saw was so much like himself. A short conversation with Macros had him wanting to rip open the concrete around that flower just to protect it from all harm.

"I don't know," Harry answered a little ashamed that he probably would have blasted a small flower just for existing.

"And that is probably the smartest answer you can give," Macros responded. Harry's head shot up at this. "The next question is where does your life go from here?"

Harry replied with the same answer again. He needed to talk to his family. He turned his wand on himself and a green curse enveloped him. If one could see into the afterlife, they might have spied a ten thousand-year-old wizard crying in the embrace of a young red-haired woman with the same name as a flower he had recently connected with.

Scene break

Harry didn't know how long he was there this time. It varied each time he came back. When he did come back this time it was in the same small hut where he had previously died. Macros was seated at the table with two plates set up. It looked to be venison, with corn and potatoes if Harry was right.

"How long was I gone for?"

"About five months," Macros replied calmly.

"How did you know to set aside a plate for me?"

"How do you know that I didn't set on aside for you every night since you left? For that matter, how did you just assume you knew that I would know you'd be back at all?"

Harry floundered, so instead of answering, he just sat down and began eating. "Who are you really?"

Macros smiled, "I have had many names in my not so short life. One of my favorites however is Macros the black." Harry's head shot up at that. Macros laughed at the sight. "I'm sorry to say no relation to who you're thinking about. I have been blessed or cursed as some may see it with the power of immortality as well as knowing my future."

"I know the feeling," Harry mumbled about the immortality.

"And that is why I'm here. I know that I'm supposed to be here and meet you. I didn't know why until I actually met you however. You see, I'm not immortal in the way that I'll never pass on. It's just until I do what I'm supposed to do. I can see everything in my life up to a certain point and then nothing. I assume that's when I pass on."

"And me?"

"You have considerable power. Enough to perhaps rival my own which is pretty scary. But it's knowledge you lack." That surprised Harry. You learn a lot when you get to be as old as he was. "I am older than you can conceive even at your ten millennium, and I still haven't learned enough to satisfy me." Harry thought he had finally found the male version of Hermione. "So, I'm going to give you my knowledge, minus what I know of my future and hope that you build on that and develop a thirst for learning like I have."

"And if I use your knowledge to continue dealing death and destruction?"

"Death is a part of life, destruction part of creation. Everything in the universe has an opposite. One can't exist if the other doesn't as well." Another memory of a prophecy flashed through Harry's mind. "Even the strongest man with no goals or drive can succumb to insanity. But a tiny flower in a sea of bedrock that needs a protector can change the heart of anyone."

Macros walked around the table to the still sitting Harry and placed his hands on either side of his head. Harry didn't even think to defend or retaliate, he just stayed still while power was pushed through Macros' hands into Harry's head. Knowledge sprung forth in his mind and was instantly sorted thanks to his occulmency. When he opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he had closed, he found that he was in a large vacant parking lot sitting cross-legged in front of a lily flower that had grown through a crack in the concrete.

Scene break

The knowledge gained from Macros opened up new worlds for Harry, literally. He knew how to walk the passage way between different worlds, and he knew there were different kinds of magics. As Macros had hoped, he found a thirst for learning that would put Hermione to shame. While he explored other planets and races, he spent most of his time learning about his home planet. He delved into history with a hunger that his old friend Ron would be envious of and found the more he learned, the more he wanted to know.

One thing that surprised him was that there were no such things as non-magical people. Everyone had some type of magic, even if it was never realized. He thought back to his relatives and came to the conclusion that was why his uncle was so good at sales despite the fact that people had an almost instinctive dislike towards him. His uncle could sell anything when he really tried to. He put forth a considerable number of years of research towards this theory.

It was only a few centuries later when the end of the world was nigh. Very few people were left on earth, most had departed to colonies on other planets by this time. Harry stood on a cliff, the dirt beneath his bare feet. Volcanoes erupted in the distance and earthquakes shook the ground more often than not the days. He had chosen to see if the destruction of the planet would finally let him pass over permanently. To his left was a single lily flower that was protected and survived thanks to his magic. It wasn't the same one that Macros used to help him all those years ago, but he made sure that at least one lily flower would always survive as long as the earth still spun.

He felt that the time was almost coming. He turned to the flower and softly said, "Thank you lily, for giving me purpose all these years." The flower, as if in response, chose that time to open its petals in full bloom. A smile adorned Harry's face as the world exploded around him.

Scene break

Harry opened his eyes and nearly screamed. That was more painful than any other death he remembered. He took that time to look at his surroundings. He was in a compartment on a train. It seemed eerily familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He looked out the window and saw a reflection of a young boy with messy black hair, glasses and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry's mouth hung open in absolute surprise. Then it spread into a wide grin. This was something else he picked up from Macros, the joy of discovering something new. He had traveled thousands of years to the past and was inhabiting his younger body.

He decided the first thing he needed to do was find out when and what exactly was happening. He waved his hand at the compartment door and it changed into a solid wall. Anyone on the other side would pass it by not thinking twice about there not being a door there. It was at that moment that an eleven-year-old red head passed by the solid wall intent on finding the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry's cursory examination of himself found a few things he needed to take care of now. The first being the foreign magic in his body. He raised his left hand and a small ball of fire no bigger than a golf ball was formed. The fire looked like a miniature sun and actually was a tightly controlled ball of fiendfyre. With his right hand, he touched the scar and pulled a dark wispy cloud that struggled to get free. "Seeing as I was a dark lord that made you look like a first year new to magic, I have nothing against you. But I refuse to share my body and magic with anything unless I invite them too. So, sorry whatever your name is." Harry moved the wisp into the fiendfyre and intently watched the destruction of the piece of soul. He squashed the fiendfyre while contemplating what he saw. "So that's what happens when an encapsulated soul is subjected to one of the fires of Hades. Interesting. So, what's next?" That's when he heard a soft hoot from above him.

"Hedwig!" He hurriedly scrambled up on the seat and released her from the cage. She flew around the small compartment before lightly landing on his shoulder. Harry hadn't cried in many years after the breakdown and being consoled by his mom, but tears of joy rained from his eyes as he petted his first best friend.

"Who has hurt you? Any who hurt my human will suffer!" Hedwig barked out. This made Harry laugh and cry more simultaneously.

"No one has hurt me beautiful. I'm just glad to see my best friend again."

Hedwig seemed shocked, "You can understand me now?"

"I'm your human," Harry replied with a chuckle, "I'll always be able to understand you from now on."

"Well in that case, I require more bacon with meals as well as some of that dried fruit I was given at my previous home."

"Raisins?" Harry guessed.

"Yes! Raisins are delicious. And no more cage as long as you can."

"Don't worry. I won't be going back to the Dursleys. There will never be a cage for you again." Harry set her cage on the floor and waved his hand turning it into a very ornamental owl stand.

"I approve my Harry. You are a very good pet." Harry laughed long and loud while nuzzling Hedwig much to her approval.

It was thirty minutes later that Harry finally decided to take care of some other things before arriving at Hogwarts. "Hedwig dear, I have some things to take care of. Did you want to go out and fly, stay here, or come with me?"

Hedwig didn't even have to think about the question. "I will not let my pet face anything with me." Harry laughed again.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"Of course, I'm an owl." With that Harry stepped into what seemed to be a hallway with doors lining the hallway in both directions. All around them were stars as if they were walking through the cosmos. Hedwig's eyes seemed to get bigger if that were even possible. "My human is more powerful than I thought."

'That took more effort than it should have. I'll have to check my magic when I get back,' Harry thought to himself. He stepped through a doorway and appeared in a familiar park. He remembered the game 'Harry Hunting' being born here. He walked down the street to number 4 Privet Drive. A knock on the door brought a large figure to opening it.

"What are you doing here boy? You should be on your way to your freak school."

"Allow me to enter Mr. Dursley, lest we make a spectacle." Vernon figured that was the prudent choice and quickly ushered his nephew in.

"What are you doing here boy?" He growled out.

"Making sure you never see me again. I won't be returning, and I won't seek revenge against you for your mistreatment against me."

"Mistreatment?" he hollered and balled his fists, "we never wanted you in the first place!"

"I understand that, and I didn't want to be here either, but that's in the past." He strode to the center of the house and stood ramrod straight before letting some of his magic escape him. "I, Harry James Potter, do not recognize this house as my home. I, Harry James Potter, being the last of the Potters, do remove Petunia Dursley nee Evans from an yrelation from the House of Potter. Any family she has related to me through her will also be removed from the House of Potter. So mote it be." Harry heard and felt the wards around the house snap.

"What did you just do freak?" Vernon was ready to beat the small boy in front of him.

"I made sure that I wasn't bound to this house anymore. And I'm not related to you by magic any longer. Your family has been separated from mine as witnessed by magic. No one can reinstate that except for me. I will never be back here again."

Hope crossed Vernon Dursley's face. "No more freaks here?"

"I can't promise that. All I can say is I will never be back."

"What was all that business about House of Potter?"

"My family is well off in the magical world. As well as having considerable power in the government, we are rich and magically powerful. I was separating the ties of the house of Evans and the house of Potters."

"You're rich and we never got any payment for putting up with you?" Harry could see the greed in Vernon's eyes.

"I can always contact the Inland Revenue Service and see how much you were getting out of me each year. Although they'd probably want to investigate my living conditions as well." The greed promptly left his former uncle's eyes and was replaced with fear.

"Just get out of my house freak." Harry smiled and promptly vanished from sight. He was instantly back in his compartment.

"Sorry about the rough travel there girl," he apologized to Hedwig, but it beats apparition and portkey. Hedwig lightly nipped his ear.

"I wish to sleep now my Harry." She flew to her stand and tucked her head under her wing to get some sleep.

Harry closed his eyes to see what was wrong with his magic. He found his core and scowled at the bindings surrounding them. They were only letting about a quarter of his magic through to be accessible. He set about the task of unbinding his core which wasn't that hard but hurt a fair bit when the magic was released.

With his magic unbound, the soul fragment dealt with, and the assurity that he wouldn't go back to the Dursleys, he sat back and reviewed his memories of his first year at Hogwarts.

Scene break

Albus Dumbledore sat in a conference room with the other teachers about the upcoming year. Filius was excited about the new students to teach as were many others. Minerva was scowling at Severus as he complained how the 'Potter spawn' was going to be a cocky, arrogant brat. And Quirinus was stuttering something no one could really understand.

His thoughts turned to the object of Severus' hate. Harry Potter. The stone had been set behind traps that shouldn't be too difficult for a group of determined first years. Of course, there were various protections in place in case they got over there head. He wasn't out to have any children hurt, but he needed to mold them into true Gryffindors. The youngest Weasley boy should be befriending him right now if everything was going according to plan.

Of course, he knew that he hadn't gotten the real stone. He knew enough alchemy to know that the Flamels gave him a fake. Voldemort didn't know that however and that suited him just fine. The Flamels were good people and he was reasonably sure they wouldn't abuse the power of the stone. If they did, Albus Dumbledore was there to fight for the Greater Good.

Unknown to him in his office, several objects used to monitor a young wizard stopped working. Fawkes flew over to them and covered them with his flames. They began whirling and making noises once again. It would be many years before Dumbledore figured out that they were no longer monitoring Harry Potter.

Scene break

Harry saw the castle lights from the boat he shared with three other first years. It looked as majestic as it did the first time around. It wasn't until many years later his first go through that he revisited Hogwarts that he found the castle aware. Not alive per say, but aware enough to know what was going on and respond when needed.

Hagrid led the first years up to McGonagall who greeted the first years before having them wait to be ushered inside. Harry took the moment to place his hand on the stone wall affectionately. He wasn't surprised to feel Hogwarts presence but was surprised at how excited she seemed.

"I can't believe how young you are," he mumbled. "You're as excited as a giggling first year."

'I know!' a voice sounded in his head. 'And you're so old! I can feel it. I'm going to call you gramps!' Harry mock scowled even as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in amusement. A melodic laugh echoed through his mind as he pulled his hand away.

After the first years were escorted inside and the sorting hat sang its song to a round of applause, the first years were being sorted. Whispers broke out much like the previous time Harry's name was called. Harry allowed the old tattered hat access to his memories as he was genuinely curious about what would happen.

"This is astonishing Mr. Potter. So much knowledge and such a thirst for more. You are a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw. However, being a student here would do you no good. You would learn nothing worthwhile. I would instead like to see if you'd like to become the new History of magic professor?"

Harry thought about that. It was something new, and being a professor would give him more opportunities to move around freely. Harry gave the mental equivalent of a shrug and replied, "Sure, if only to piss off Snape."

The hat chuckled before shouting out loud, "Hogwarts new History of Magic professor!"

Harry sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head amused at the chaos running rampant around him. Snape was yelling at Dumbledore about 'insufferable spawns' while Flitwick was vibrating with excitement. McGonagall was trying to gain control of the students who were talking over each other and a particular pair of twins who were dancing a jig on the Gryffindor table.

A loud bang erupted from Dumbledore's wand which immediately quieted everyone. "As exciting as this is, let's continue with the sorting so we can get this misunderstanding sorted out." Harry could feel the hat about to say something but asked him not to because it would be more fun that way. The hat chortled and just asked to make sure he was present. "Mr. Potter, please have a seat at a table and we'll get this straightened out as soon as possible." Harry dipped his head respectfully and made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, much to the delight of Professor Sprout.

The food appeared on the tables after the sorting to the cheering of all the students. He glanced at his former friend Ron at Gryffindor table shovel food into his mouth. Many of the females around him turned green at the sight of it. Harry chuckled before turning to a fellow first year sitting next to him.

"My name's Harry. How are you?"

"I know! This is so...I mean, hello Harry, my name is Hannah Abbott, and this is Susan Bones." Harry smiled at the eleven-year-old witch.

"I know I'm supposed to be famous, but I'm just like you. Someone here to learn as much as possible. I actually love learning."

"You must know a lot if you're supposed to be the new history professor."

"I know some, but there's so much to learn and so little time. 'And what, Socrates, is the food of the soul? Surely, I said, knowledge is the food of the soul.' That's a quote by a famous philosopher named Plato."

"A muggle?" Susan spoke for the first time. Harry glanced around and found quite a few people listening in.

"By wizarding standards, yes, a muggle. I'll tell you a secret though." Everyone leaned closer as did Harry, "There're no such things as non-magicals." Some looked confused while others chuckled thinking he was joking. "Seriously, there are other types of magic than just the type wizards and witches use."

"How come we've never heard of them then?" an upper year asked skeptically.

"You've actually seen it in action." He waited to let them think for a moment. "House elves use a different type of magic. Otherwise, by wizarding standards, they'd be more powerful than wizards because they can do wandless magic." A few of the upper years nodded in understanding. "Also, dragons. There is no way a dragon's wings could hold up their mass without using magic. Owls are undoubtedly magical seeing as they can find anyone better than a point me spell." Harry continued to list different examples that the wizard born would understand. "I'm not trying to change anyone's beliefs, I simply want you to keep an open mind that there is a whole world out there and you've experienced very little of it."

Before he could be questioned again, Dumbledore stood up and gave the usual warnings about the forbidden forest, filch's banned list, and new this year to the upper years, about the third corridor being off limits. As the prefects were tasked with escorting the students to their respective common rooms, Harry was led to the headmaster's office.

The four heads of house took a seat next to Dumbledore as Harry sat on a comfortable chair facing the five professors. "It's been an exciting night Harry," the headmaster started off. Not hearing a question, Harry simply nodded once. He looked into Dumbledore's eyes and felt a light probing in his mind. Harry gently guided the probe around his mind leaving the headmaster confused as to what happened.

"Perhaps you can shed some light on tonight's events? Perhaps a clever prank?"

"No headmaster, I had no idea the plans the sorting hat had for me. He said I would be a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw and then shouted out history professor."

"I told you Albus! He would be nothing but trouble! Arrogant spawn of a Potter," Snape spat with disgust. Harry just smiled. 'Nostalgic,' he thought to himself.

"See? He knows something, I say get rid of him."

"Now Severus, please calm down, I'm sure..."

"I actually know quite a bit potions master Severus Snape. I consider myself a scholar." Harry got a far off look on his face, "There is so much more to learn and experience. I'm actually quite excited to get to the library."

"And how much can an arrogant eleven year old really know?"

"That, Professor Snape, could take a very long time to tell. How about you ask me a few questions and I'll do my best to relieve you of your suspicions?" This is not the direction Dumbledore wanted the conversation to go, but it might reveal more about the enigma sitting before him. The lack of the curse scar scared him more than he cared to admit.

"Where would you find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat," Snape sneered and was about to ask another question until Harry continued. "First discovered by Markus Amorbon in 1587 and released to the wizarding community five years later by his wife who was a potions mistress. The family later moved to Britain and revolutionalized the potions curriculum at Hogwarts as the Lovegoods." Jaws dropped. Even Snape didn't know that much history behind it; if it was in fact true.

"Making stuff up now Potter? We are studied professors and..." Snape's diatribe was interrupted by a portrait of a former headmaster.

"Albus, Potter speaks the truth. Bentus Lovegood did indeed teach here as a Potions master and many of todays OWL and NEWT questions are still based on his teachings." This had gone too far. Albus needed Harry as a student to at least keep an eye on him. As far as he was concerned, there was only one way he could have that type of knowledge. He wasn't really Harry Potter.

"Who are you really?" Dumbledore asked coldly, surprising the other professors.

Harry sighed. He raised his wand and was unsurprised when he found Dumbledore and Snape pointing their wands at him. "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and my magic that I am who I say I am and my soul is my own. I also swear no other magics or souls inhabit my body with me. So mote it be." Dumbledore lowered his hand. He was visibly shaking.

'How much does the boy know?' For the first time in a long time, he was unsure of how to proceed. The fact the boy no longer was a Horcrux meant the boy might have a chance to live now, but what of all his other plans?

Snape still hadn't lowered his wand. Harry exerted a little of his Will and commanded Snape with his Word. "Lower your wand Severus." Snape tried with all his might, but couldn't oppose the power forcing him to do so." Dropped jaws lowered even further.

"Now that you've forced me to make certain things known, if you want me to stay, you will tell your fellow professors what your ultimate plans were for me."

"Now Harry," Dumbledore recovered somewhat.

"No headmaster," Harry replied calmly, "tell them, or I leave, and I guarantee that Fawkes would be more than willing to help me." At that, the phoenix glided to his shoulder. Harry caught some of the flames coming off of the majestic bird on his index finger and twirled it around the phoenix's stomach. Fawkes' flames burst higher than ever and Dumbledore had never heard the sounds coming from him.

"What's happening to him?" He asked worriedly. Harry's opinion of the manipulative headmaster rose a bit. The fact he still cared for the phoenix said something about his character.

"He's laughing headmaster. He's particularly ticklish. I understand you're a busy man sir, but perhaps you should clear some time to play with him. Even just to go out for a fly, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Dumbledore calmed down seeing his bonded was okay. "I'm glad to see Fawkes has taken such a liking to you."

"Me too headmaster. Now, to your explanation?" The headmaster hung his head.

"Very well Mr. Potter."


	2. Lessons Learned?

Lessons Learned?

 **A/N: Thank you's to all the people who followed and favorited. Again, I'm trying to get back into a good writing groove so some chapters may seem to be written slightly different. I apologize if this takes away from the story.**

 **It should go without saying that this is an AU, but there it is anyway. Thank you to my beta Robert350. Check out his story if you're looking for a good one to read.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters or ideas that find their way into this story. Thanks again.**

Albus Dumbledore's mind was nothing less than lightning quick. He thought of hundreds of scenarios possible in the short time that Harry had given him the ultimatum. How does he have that knowledge? If he absorbed Tom's knowledge, did he absorb anything else? How can I best use this to my advantage? All these thoughts had gone through the aged headmaster's mind.

"I should say," he started cautiously, "that I cannot divulge everything. Not because I don't trust any of you, but because..." he was interrupted by Harry standing from his chair.

Harry walked over to Fawkes and softly spoke, "Watch over the students for me, eh?" Fawkes nodded once and trilled sadly. "Of course this isn't goodbye. I couldn't say goodbye to you just like I couldn't say goodbye to Hogwarts. This is just a 'till I see you later' thing." Fawkes trilled more happily and then laughed loudly like it did when Harry tickled him the first time.

Harry turned and sketched a slight bow towards the professors before heading towards the exit. That's when the door slammed shut. "What will it take to get you to stay Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a resigned tone.

Harry turned incredulously, "You think I want compensation?" He was interrupted by Snape before he could continue.

"You arrogant brat! Just like your father! He strutted around like he owned the school as well."

Harry's patience could be considered saintly. However, even saints had their limits. And Harry's patience was at it's limit for the time being. "Severus Tobias Snape! Son of a child abuser. What does that make you, huh?" Snape's face had turned a purple never seen on a human face before. His arms shook, though he didn't raise his wand. "By the way I've heard you teach your class, you're not to far from him. It only makes sense since we're talking about fathers. So, when are you going to start hitting your students."

All of the professors present looked everything from horrified to disgusted at the mere thought of hitting children. They stayed silent since Harry had brought up a legitimate point however.

"I would never hit a child," he growled out.

"I bet if you asked students who have taken your class before, they'll say it's only a matter of time."

"I will not abuse students!"

Harry sighed deeply. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. There were times he felt his age and unfortunately, this was one of them. "No, you wouldn't. You'd prefer to ruin any chance they have at a future in potions." Snape was about to shout a retort when Harry beat him to it. "Not all abuse is physical Severus. There is such a thing as verbal and mental abuse too. You need to really examine how similar, however unintentional, you and your father are."

Harry didn't give Snape a chance to respond as he turned to Dumbledore. "I won't play these games Headmaster. Just answer truthfully yes or no to my questions and I'll stay." He waited for Dumbledore's hesitant nod. "You believe Voldemort is still alive?" A nod yes. "You have a pretty good idea how he managed to stay on this plane?" Another nod. "Last question. Your final plan for me is to die at his hand?" Gasps rang out and even Snape looked stunned.

"I don't believe you will stay dead Harry."

"But you're not sure?"

"You have to understand Harry, I have been looking into this for the last ten years. The knowledge I have is vital to the survival of the wizarding world." Everyone else was speechless. Albus Dumbledore admitted that he had planned Harry Potter's death. Everyone was trying to wrap their heads around the things they had learned when Harry waved his hand around his head.

The professors were stunned. They were standing in a field that looked to go on for miles in each direction. The setting sun provided a beautiful red-orange glow on the horizon while stars began appearing higher up.

Aurora Sinistra was just preparing her lesson plans for the first week when she suddenly found herself with the headmaster and heads of house standing in a field. "Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded his head towards Harry in answer to her unasked question. Harry smirked and nodded his head upward. The astronomy professor looked skyward and her jaw dropped.

Flitwick and McGonagall were huddled together waving their wands about. The diminutive professor seemed to get more excited the longer they went on. Snape was still scowling but seemed deep in thought. Harry turned to Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow.

"Please Harry, we have much to do still tonight. Take us back," he ordered. Harry sighed once again and snapped his fingers. They all appeared in the headmaster's office once again, with the addition of professor Sinistra. "While that was an impressive display of magic, I assume that wasn't the only reason you did it?"

"I was hoping I was wrong." Harry stated sadly. "Can you give me your observations of where we were?"

"My mind was on other matters sadly. I was going to get the other professors opinions on it later. May I ask why you feel that's important?"

"I was hoping that you still retained the fire of a scholar. An opportunity to learn something new, a place you've never been before, a sight unseen before. I realize I've said it enough times already but there's so much to learn and so little time to do it."

"A ravenclaw for sure," Flitwick mumbled. Harry gave a small nod before continuing.

"While I don't mean it as an insult, you've become a politician instead of a teacher. Learning and teaching should be paramount here." Harry walked out of the office unopposed.

"Can anyone tell me what he was referring to?" Dumbledore asked. All the professors save Snape tried answering at once. "Perhaps one at a time?" Dumbledore spoke over them.

"Albus, our magic wasn't working the way it should," McGonagall spoke first. "It was still there, but seemed more... eager. It was like my magic was anxious to be used."

"I was able to wandlessly cast spells Albus. Not the simple lumos or levitation either. Complex magic that I shouldn't have been able to." Flitwick continued.

"I don't know where we were, but I've never seen some of these plants before." Professor Sprout pulled some grass and flowers from a pocket. "May I be excused?" she asked excitedly. "I need to study these right away." She sped out of the office at the headmaster's absent nod.

"I know why Mr. Potter brought me along Albus. I can state with certainty that we weren't on Earth." Questions were shouted until a loud bang erupted from Dumbledore's wand.

"Can you explain my dear?"

The astronomy professor smirked. "There were constellations I've never seen before. Some I recognized but from a different angle. And the fact that there were two moons in the sky."

"So the brat is good with illusions. I say we let the brat leave before he causes more problems in the school."

"That would be an excellent explanation Severus," Flitwick said, "except our herbology expert just ran out of here with plants from...where ever, we just were."

"We all have a busy day tomorrow. Let's retire for the night. Thank you all." Dumbledore dismissed them. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair thinking about the day's events. "Another world," he said to himself. Fawkes trilled softly in response. "Have you ever been to other worlds old friend?" Fawkes launched into the air singing happily. Albus Dumbledoor stood up and went deeper into his office before returning with a broom in his hand. An older CleenSweep model that seemed to fit him just fine. "How about go for a fly Fawkes?" Fawkes' answering trill was happier than Dumbledore had heard in a long time.

Scene Break

The next morning found students wandering into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry made his way over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to two first year witches. Whispers broke out of the hall thinking Harry Potter got sorted as a badger.

"Umm, Harry? Are you a Hufflepuff?" A young witch with light brown hair asked.

"It hasn't been determined as of yet miss..."

"Bones!" she squeaked out. Harry Potter had just asked her name. She was fighting off a blush and the urge to giggle.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Bones." He took her hand and lightly kissed the knuckles. This time she couldn't help it. She let out a small giggle and her cheeks were as red as the Weaslely's hair.

"I'm Hannah Abbott!" A voice shouted from the other side of Susan. Another first year girl with blonde pigtails stuck her hand out as well. Harry mentally chuckled.

"A pleasure to be sure Miss Abbott." He repeated his actions with her. "Breakfast with two beautiful ladies, days don't start much better than this." Many of the females in hearing range giggled.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned around to see Pomona Sprout standing behind him. "May I ask why you're sitting here?" she asked kindly.

"I realize I might be a professor when the headmaster makes a decision, I don't feel I should sit up there with the other professors until that happens." Sprout nodded in understanding. "Besides, I feel that sitting with the students would make me more approachable if they needed to talk."

Pomona thought about that for a moment. "Perhaps Filius was to quick to suggest Ravenclaw. You seem to have a lot of Hufflepuff traits."

Harry nodded his head, "I appreciate the compliment." Sprout beamed a smile at him. "Would you care to join us Professor Sprout?"

"I think I would Mr. Potter. Miss Bones, Miss Abbott, a good morning to you." They greeted her in kind but went silent after that.

Harry figured that the table would descend into silence with a professor at the table so he made some small talk. "So i hear that you have some special lessons set up for the first years Professor."

Sprout instantly picked up what he was doing. "Oh yes Mr. Potter! I know plants wouldn't normally excite everyone, but I can guarantee that the first years will be talking about it all week."

"What is it Professor?" Hannah broke the silence.

She gave a grateful look at Harry. "There used to be a race for beings who are like sentient trees called Ents. While not extinct the are very hard to find, usually only in the jungles of Amazon. I have a baby Ent I will be showing." Excited whispers broke out along the table.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall approached, "the headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"Of course professor, thank you." He stepped away from the table before nodding his head. "Ladies, this is the most enjoyable breakfast I've had in a while." He smiled which once again set off giggles. He made his way for the headmaster's office and paused only long enough for the stone gargoyle to move out of the way for him without a password. "Thank you Hogwarts."

Harry walked through the door to unsurprisingly see Dumbledore and Snape. "Professors, is there something you needed me for?"

"Yes my boy. I'm sorry to say that unless you take and pass your NEWTs that you can't become a professor. It's in the school charter and I've been informed by the school counsel as well. So we have decided to place you in Gryffindor as a first year. I'll have your things moved into the dorm." Harry was astonished at the ways Dumbledore would go to keep control of any situation.

"Absolutely not Albus!" came the reply from the sorting hat. "Hogwarts will not allow this to happen. If forced, she will bar him entrance to any class you try and make him attend."

"Really now hat," Dumbledore started, "Harry must attend classes..."

"Mr. Potter will be given his NEWTs as soon as possible and then be offered the History position. The school is overruling you on this one headmaster."

"It will take time to set it up," he tried.

"Then I suggest you make haste Albus, the school will only wait so long before taking action. She's tired of how the standards have slipped." Albus' shoulders drooped. He knew when he was beat. He was aware the school had some form of sentience, but he didn't know to what extent and he wasn't willing to put his position on the line to find out.

"I shall return soon," he said to Snape who had been quiet all meeting long.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes. "I would never hit a child."

"I never believed you would Professor. The school wouldn't let you to begin with. And if you somehow managed to before she stopped you, you wouldn't make it out of the castle alive." Snape was sure that Harry wasn't threatening him, but not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"It's not their fault you know." Snape sneered at him, but he went on. "The children, it's not their fault about not knowing how to brew properly."

"So it's my fault brat?"

"Not really. Actually, you should be teaching years two through seven. The first years are supposed to have Potions Preparation."

"What?"

"A short history lesson then. In the late 1500's a version of the Black Plague broke out that targeted wand users. The population was devastated. With less money coming in the school which used to house and teach almost 1000 people, classes needed to be cut. They had every intention to reinstate these classes but over the years people forgot.

"Potions Preparation is exactly what it sounds like. It teaches students why ingredients are diced, ground, sliced or powdered. It teaches how certain ingredients react with others and so on. It also emphasized safety. If the professor didn't think the student could safely brew a potentially dangerous potion, or felt they disregarded others safety, they would be held back to repeat the class over."

Snape was dumbfounded. It would be the perfect class. No more teaching moronic children stuff that should be obvious. This required some thought.

He schooled his features before replying. "I shall take your...history lesson to the headmaster, Potter." Moments later Dumbledore stepped through the floo.

"I have your tests set up for the beginning of October Harry. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It'll be okay Professor. I'll start working on a syllabus for fifth and seventh years and have them to you by the end of the week."

"For what reason my boy?"

"So you know what I'm teaching in class?"

"i trust the professors to teach what they need to without my interference."

"Seriously?" Harry shook his head. This was just too unbelievable. He hadn't realized the standards had slipped this far. "Regardless, I shall have every year's syllabus by the end of the month sir."

"Very well Harry." With a nod, Harry left the office.

Scene Break

The first week passed quickly and the talk of the Great Hall was potions class. Apparently, Snape was taking to actually teaching in his class. He still took off points like crazy, but it was a start Harry thought.

Harry decided to sit at the Gryffindor table for lunch. It was a Saturday and the weather was still beautiful out. Introductions were made and people were asking questions to which Harry had no problems answering. He could see McGonagall keeping a close eye on her table.

"So Potter, hanging about with a squib?" Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing across from him. Neville Longbottom staring down at his food. "Honestly, you could do so much better than a squib blood traitor."

Harry began laughing long and loud. "Mr. Potter! I would ask you not to laugh at students you might be teaching in the future!" Harry looked over at Neville who looked ready to cry.

"I apologize Professor. I was not laughing at Mr. Longbottom. I was laughing at the fact that someone actually thinks that Neville's a squib." He laughed loudly again. The entire hall was focused on him.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry held up a hand.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just that Mr. Longbottom has more magic than most third years." Neville looked up with shock on his face. "A squib..." Harry wheezed out, then proceeded to laugh himself to tears again.

"B-But I can barely do any magic in class," Neville whispered out.

"Have you learned the lumos spell yet?" Neville nodded. "Go ahead and try a lumos spell for me." Neville looked around nervously. He hated being the center of attention and didn't want to give people more of a reason to make fun of him. "Trust me Neville, it'll turn out ok."

The staff looked on just as anxiously as the students. Neville took a deep calming breath. "Lumos!" A weak, flickering light lit the tip of his wand. He bowed his head in shame.

"Excellent, just as I thought." Neville once again looked close to tears. McGonagall looked as if she were going to tear Harry apart. Until Harry continued. "The fact that you got any response from that wand just shows how powerful you are. I'm guessing the wand wasn't purchased at Ollivander's?"

"My grandmother told me it was my father's. She said if it was good enough for him, then it should be good enough for me."

"The wand won't work for you. No matter how powerful you are." He looked into Harry's eyes. "You aren't just your father's son, you are your mother's son as well. You got the best of both of them Neville. As great as they were, you will be better. I promise." Now Neville did have tears in his eyes, but for a different reason. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was the first person he could remember that believed in him. He wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Now, to prove it," Harry said matter-of-factly. "Put your wand away," which Neville did. "Now hold up your index finger. Imagine it's your wand. You can feel your magic swirling in your body. Direct it to your finger. You have the power Neville, you just have to show the world." Neville wasn't sure when he closed his eyes, but he could feel his magic inside of him. It was like a storm swirling about just under his skin. He funneled it through his arm and into his finger.

"Lumos!" The Great Hall looked like it gave birth to a star. There were gasps of surprise followed by screeches of pain. Many would have to visit the healer ward to get their eyes checked. Neville however, just looked at his hands. He was a wizard. He used wandless magic. He wasn't a squib. "I'm a wizard," he said softly.

"No Mr. Longbottom, you're not a wizard." Neville looked at him like he had just been betrayed. Harry smirked at him, "You are so much more than that."


	3. Earth's Chosen

**A/N: I was blown away by all the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you so much. I think I'm starting to hit my stride here. Once again thanks to Robert350 for the ideas and being a sounding board. And special thanks to retired10 for giving me a kick in my lazy ass. Love you guys.**

 **Please just keep in mind that this is a god-like Harry that won't be righting every wrong. I drop little bits of this throughout the story. Next chapter will give a good explanation of this with a Harry Quirrelmort confrontation.**

 **The usual I don't own any characters or ideas from any other books that may be in here. Hope you all enjoy.**

Earth's Chosen

Neville Longbottom thought he might be dreaming. The thought that he was in St. Mungos next to his parents also crossed his mind. Years of being told how he needed to be better by his grandmother, mentally scarred from his uncle, and the lack of any real friends had taken its toll on the only Longbottom heir. Now, Harry freaking Potter not only helps him do wandless magic, he tells him he's something more than a wizard. He did the only thing he could do. Neville Longbottom fainted in the Great Hall in front of the entire school body.

McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey rushed over to the passed out boy. The medi-witch passed her wand over the boy and exhaled in relief. "He's fine. Just passed out, the poor boy." At that statement, Neville groaned and opened his eyes.

"Figures," he muttered. "I should have known I was dreaming."

"Are you okay Mr. Longbottom?" Pomprey asked.

Neville sighed. "Yeah, just a weird dream. Sorry for all the trouble."

"Well Mr. Longbottom, if you're up for it, lets get you a new focus." Neville looked around the medi-witch to see Harry Potter offering his hand. It was all real! Neville took the offered hand and was helped to his feet. "Ready to go?" Neville's nod was hesitant.

"I can not let either of you leave Hogwarts Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said firmly.

"I assure you we won't leave the grounds ma'am. We're simply taking a walk." They left at Minerva's lack of response. Needless to say many in the hall followed.

Draco, still rubbing his eyes which were still blurry from looking directly at the lumos, seethed. He was left behind, forgotten like he wasn't worth the time. "Both Potter and Longbottom will pay for this. My father will see to it." His vow was heard by no one since almost all in the hall left save for Snape and a few slytherins.

"So Mr. Longbottom," Harry began, "how do you like your classes so far?"

"Y-You can call me Neville, if you want."

Harry nodded, "And please call me Harry outside of classes." They were outside walking around aimlessly.

"I l-like herbology a lot. I'm having t-trouble in other classes because, well, I guess you know why. I really don't do well in potions though."

"Do you have any free periods through out the week?"

"Almost everyday."

"Maybe you can reach out to other students and get a study group together. I'm sure there are students who would like some help in herbology." Neville's eyes widened at the thought. Harry leaned over and whispered, "Study groups are a great place to make friends too." McGonagall, who was close enough to hear, smiled.

"Where are we going Mr. P...I mean Harry?"

"I don't know, I'm following you." Neville stopped looking confused. Harry decided to give him a nudge. "Don't think about it. Just feel for it. Does it feel like we're going the wrong way?" Neville shook his head. "Then we're okay," he acknowledged with a smile. "So, tell me about your family, if you're comfortable with it."

"My grandmother is strict. She's a pureblood of the old ways. Tradition is very important to her. I know she loves me, but she can be pretty strict most of the time. I just wish..." he paused, not knowing how to say what he wanted.

"You wish she would see Neville instead of the Frank's son. You wish she would see her grandson instead of the Longbottom heir." Neville stared at the ground but still minutely nodded.

"What about your parents?" He caught the wince.

"They...They're still alive, but the healers can't help them. I-I visit them every Christmas and Easter breaks." He sighed deeply. "I would give anything for them to be better."

"You know, a healer needs a good grounding in potions as well as herbology. As long as their alive, there's hope." Harry knew that he could go heal them anytime he wanted, but it wasn't his job to right all the wrongs in the world. Besides, he knew it would mean more when Neville did it himself.

"This is it!" Neville shouted. "What is it? It feels so...right!" Some of the professors already had their wand out casting diagnostic charms. They didn't find anything unusual.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary Mr. Longbottom. If you're quite finished Mr. Potter, perhaps we can finish our lunch?"

Harry summarily ignored her which didn't set well with the stern witch. "What do you feel Neville?" Harry smirked.

"A presence? Like something is supposed to be here but it's missing. But it's not missing at the same time. I'm not explaining it well," he said sheepishly.

"I think that's a very apt description."

A sudden silence fell around them which was broken by a question from the crowd gathered. "Hey know-it-all, what's apt mean?"

"Mr. Weasley! 10 points from Gryfindor for name calling." Muffled laughter made it's way through the crowd. Neville shoulders relaxed, glad that the attention was off of him. Harry would change that momentarily however.

"Squat down and place your palm on the ground Neville." He continued when Neville did as told. "Close your eyes and just feel. Send your magic downwards."

Neville did as he was instructed to do. Even if he wasn't sure what was going to happen, Harry had shown him so much in just the past hour. He would never doubt Harry Potter again. Harry's words seemed to drown out. They were there, but seemed like whispers speaking directly to his soul. He felt his other senses going deeper into the earth. His magic passed things not seen in thousands of years. He/it, it was starting to get hard telling where his magic ended and he began.

That got him thinking on a separate subject as he/his magic made their way through miles of what was now magma. "Why am I having problems telling me from my magic?" he thought in a corner of his mind.

"Why would we be different?" something answered with its own question. The something that answered used Neville's voice. He found that a little unsettling.

"Who are you?"

"You already know, you just can't accept it because it's not what our gran would consider 'normal'."

"But, but, how is this possible? Magic doesn't work like that."

"Says who? If you don't believe us, ask our friend Harry. You know he wouldn't lie."

"What are we supposed to be doing anyway?" Neville wasn't asking because he was tired or bored, but because he didn't want to mess anything up. Things were going so good for him today.

"Why do you have to 'do' anything? Look around you. We're in the heart of the planet."

"There's a bunch of lava and some spinning metal stuff. It's interesting I guess."

He felt his other self shake his head. "You're looking, but not seeing. Accept yourself. Look with your eyes truly open." And he did. Neville opened his eyes and found that he was still squatting with his hand pressed against the ground. He stood up looking over the silent crowd.

"How long was I like that?"

"You just pressed your hand against the ground Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore answered with twinkling eyes. "I assume that's not the case from your perspective?" Neville simply nodded. "May I ask what you experienced?"

Neville's answering smile was confident which seemed out of place for the people who knew him. "I opened my eyes for the first time." He explained at the confused looks. "I can see 'her'," he gestured towards the ground. "We're moving so fast. Faster than any broom on the market."

A few scoffs and laughs were sounded through the crowd. Dumbledore silenced them however. "I believe the muggle scientists calculated that the earth spins over 1600 km/h. Are you saying you can feel the earth spinning?"

"Yeah, if I concentrate on it, but I think I can control it."

"Absolutely not!" Harry said sternly. "Do not attempt to alter the earth's rotation, or anything else for that matter. You have no idea the consequences of such actions."

"I was, umm, talking about controlling how I can feel the earth spinning. Like turning it off so it doesn't distract me."

"Oh," Harry seemed unashamed. "Well then, good on you mate." He cheerily smiled, "So to move on, do you know what's missing?"

"Yeah," those closest noticed Neville's warring emotions displayed on his face.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Longbottom? If you're unsure or afraid, I assure you that you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"It's not that headmaster, it's just that it's always been here, and always will be here. But it could have changed so much if it was here here." Neville thought for a moment, "Yeah, that didn't make any sense." Neville laughed at himself. Neville's comfortable, confident attitude didn't go unnoticed by the professors.

"You got it Nev?" Harry asked, quite amused at the professor's expressions. He could tell they were all bursting with questions.  
Neville looked over his shoulder at Harry, "I got this, mate." He turned back and once again squatted down. He held his palm out towards the ground once again. A few moments later a sapling sprouted. Those near gasped again and not for the last time that day. The sapling didn't stop growing however. Neville was now standing with both hands held out in front of him. The tree was now reaching ridiculous proportions. Harry figured it was at least 100 yards in diameter at the base. Students and professors alike were holding on to each other in an effort to not fall over from the shaking ground.

The growing finally stopped when the trunk was ten feet from the edge of the lake. The top of the tree was so high up it wasn't visible from the crowds current position. The lower, thicker branches were veritable highways in so as much that one of the carriages could safely be set on it and still have room on the sides. It was fortunate that they were far enough away that there wouldn't be any damage to the castle.

"There you are," Neville breathed out in awe. Harry heard a loud, clear bell chime once, although it was evident that no one else heard. He smiled, he loved when he came across something he didn't know.

The silence was lost to chaos. Questions sprang from everywhere. Some of the children ran trying to circle the tree while others were excitedly talking. A yawn was heard from on of the lower branches. "I'm awake, I'm awake," a girl with fiery red hair sleepily said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She masterfully made her way down from the branch which was forty feet above.

She looked at the crowd quite confused before comprehension showed. "Who did this? Who brought us out?" She asked with hands on her hips.

Neville shyly raised his hand, "Umm, sorry," he mumbled. "That was me."

Dumbledore stepped forward with the intention of smoothing over any complications while trying to sway matters into his favor at the same time.

He found long ago that you can't be a player if you're watching from the stands. "Perhaps I could be of assistance? I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Perhaps I can help..."

The small redhead was eyeing Neville up and down critically. "Huh? Oh, Xaria. This is my tree."

"Well Xaria, perhaps we can retire to the castle for some food and maybe talk?"

"Why? Everything I need is right here." She patted the side of the tree. She turned her attention back to Neville. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I just brought him out. He was here already, I just made him here here."

It was at that statement that Xaria lost all sense of seriousness. She jumped and twirled and giggled like the child she looked like. "Exactly! He's out now, and he always will be." The seriousness returned once more, "So who are you?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom." She gestured with her hand for him to continue. "Heir to the house Longbottom?" He asked confused on what he wanted. She looked annoyed and gestured again. "A wizard?"

Her answering laugh was met with silence. "A wizard? Ha! Don't be stupid. There's not a wizard that's ever lived that could do this," she gestured to the tree. "You are an earth mage."

Neville ignored the gasps and thought of one thing said earlier, "No Mr. Longbottom, you're not a wizard, you are so much more than that."

"But what about a wand? I need one for school."

"Did you do this with a wand?" She consented after a moment. "You are kind of young however. I guess we can help." She held out her hand and a twig fell into it from one of the higher branches. She plucked a hair from her head, "Hair from a dryad, and hmmm."

"A dryad? Oh goodness." Professor Sprout seemed as giddy as the small dryad. "I have so many questions to ask," the dryad however was fully concentrating on making a new wand for Neville.

"Professor?" Harry waved her over away from the students. "She'll be too focused right now but later giver her some of these and she'll talk your head off." Sprout curiously looked at the chocolates Harry had given her. "And don't tell any students about this, dryads will do almost anything for treats." Her eyes widened at what the young not-student had told her.

"There's one thing missing mage, but I can't supply it, it has to come from you."

"Like one of my hairs?"

She giggled again, "You're cute, in a clueless kind of way." Neville blushed and at the same time worried that he had nothing to contribute to his new wand.

A hand rested on his shoulder, "Don't worry my friend, I've got your back." Harry held out his hand and a baby Ent appeared there.

"Mr Potter!" Sprout was beyond angry. "You will NOT be using a living being for any wand or anything else!"  
Xaria's reaction was completely different however. "You have an old one! A baby old one! So cute!" Xaria was lightly stroking the back of the Ent and making cooing noises.

Harry was making a habit of ignoring professor's outbursts. He figured eventually they'd learn to stop jumping to conclusions every situation. He conveniently forgot about his same offense earlier. "I was wondering if you would donate one of your leaves for the young earth mage's new focus?"

The baby Ent made an unintelligible sound. "Are you kidding? That's highway robbery!" The Ent made some more sounds. Harry made gagging noises. "The only Ent in existence? Listen here you walking pile of kindling..."

Everyone was agog at the sight of Harry Potter and a tiny tree arguing over a leaf. "You do realize I can probably just find another Ent somewhere in the world and bring him here, right?" Harry listened to the baby Ent's explanation. "An adventure?" Harry sighed. "Fine, once a month until you're old enough to go on your own." The Ent held out a hand to which Harry met with his pinky. Thus were The Leaf Negotiations completed and once a month for many a years, Harry and the tiny Ent on his shoulder would venture into the Forbidden Forest.

Xaria clapped and giggled and held out the ingredients for Neville's new wand. "What do we do now?" he asked nervously.

"You're an earth mage. Just do your earth magey thingy," she waggled her fingers at him.

"This is the part I help Neville. Do exactly what you did earlier. The magic is you, its always been there, just like the tree. It'll always be there. Just believe in yourself." Once again Neville was entranced by Harry's voice. It was like a whisper you could almost hear, but not concentrate on.

His whispered words were instructions that were automatically completed with no hesitation.  
It was only the soft glow from his hands that brought him out of his trance. In his hand was beautiful wand of a deep brown color. It reminded him of the soil in the greenhouses. And it absolutely radiated with power. He softly held it up in his right hand and nearly dropped it when it shifted into a five foot long staff.

Harry sighed. He understood all of the things happening were very shocking, but one could only tolerate so many gasps in a single day. He was quickly reaching his limit. "Okay, yes, Neville has a wand which can turn into a staff. There's a humongous tree, a dryad and a baby Ent which probably needs a nap." Harry answered the Ent's scowl with a smirk. "I know a lot of you are surprised but I'm heading inside and I hope there's still some food out."

"OI! That's right. I've only had two helpings, we need to hurry," the youngest male Weasley shouted. McGonagall just shook her head in disbelief.

"Mr. Potter, I will need to see you and Mr. Longbottom in my office."

"Of course headmaster, after the meeting, can we visit the kitchens to eat again?" The headmaster's answering nod led them back to the castle where many of the students also followed.

"Your opinions on today's events, Harry my boy?" 'Wow, didn't even offer lemon drops. He must really be off his game.'

"I suspected he was more powerful than your average wizard. The tree and the dryad was a happy surprise though."

"But you knew he was getting a focus?"

"Yes, but I figured it would be him finding something. A piece of wood laying about, a unicorn that approached, that sort of thing. A word of warning Professor, warn off students from trying to harm the tree. They won't succeed but dryads can be vicious in their retaliation."

"If it is a threat from students, then perhaps it should be removed."

"You have a better chance of relocating Hogwarts then removing the tree. It's the only one of its kind, has a dryad protecting it, and I'm pretty sure nature would rise up in it's defense as well."

"Who will train him in being a mage then?" Dumbledore was trying to find anyway to get a handle on this new development. The two possible choices for the prophecy were now seen as incredibly powerful. They needed his guidance to stay towards the light.

"Mages have no instructors. Mages are scholars. Their magic is only limited to their understanding of the world around them. Possible and impossible are words that become meaningless the more they learn."

"I have many a-years under my belt, so to speak. I would be honored to help you in your journey Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. It's been a long day already, but I'll think about it after a nap." Neville really was beat. He was running on autopilot and felt he needed to lay down before he was overcome with everything happening.

Albus Dumbledore thought for a moment. Perhaps pushing to hard right now was the wrong move. The Longbottom heir did look as if he had the weight of the world on his back. He would talk to them separately in the coming weeks. "Understandable, you two are dismissed. I'll be talking to you gentlemen again."

Scene break

Harry Potter wasn't out to save the world. To do that he'd probably have to kill most of the people on it. He would protect the children however. They were too young to pay for decisions made by the idiots running the wizarding world. There was also one other who risked his life for Harry Potter.

"Dobby!"

A small, thin, clearly abused house elf appeared. His eyes widened in surprise. "The great Harry Potter bes calling for Dobby?" Dobby twisted his pillow rag uniform.

"Yes Dobby. I know you and I know how great you are. I know you're a house elf to the Malfoys and I know you're not treated right.

Dobby nodded vigorously before slamming his head against a wall. "Bad Dobby"

"How would you like to be free?" Dobby stopped slamming his head against the table but Harry went on. "You know how the bonds are broken when an elf gets clothes handed to him?" More nodding, "Here's a little secret. House elf bonds work two ways." Dobby was confused for a few moments before his eyes unbelievably widened even further before popping away.

That night Lucius Malfoy was startled awake by a naked house elf laughing maniacally while having a dirty pillow case smothering him. "Dobby quits!" Lucius couldn't speak because he was too busy trying to get the taste of house elf sweat out of his mouth. "It worked!" Dobby jumped up and down. "Harry Potter has freed Dobby!" And with a pop, the naked house elf disappeared.


	4. Professor Potter

**A/N I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out. I really have a lot to write in this story so it's not for a lack of ideas. I would love to say it's because of family or work, but truth is I just get lazy. I'll try and get more done sooner.**

 **Please let me know how the story is progressing. Do I need to be more descriptive? People reading these usually have an idea of all the characters which is why I don't get too descriptive. Let me know if I need to change that.**

 **Have a happy Thanksgiving and thanks for reading.**

 **I don't own anything. Literally nothing.**

Morning light spilled through the high window in Harry's room. Harry slowly opened his eyes only to find the smiling face of Dobby inches from his face.

"Ahh!" He screamed and reflexively sat up, which resulted in smashing his head against the naked house elf's head.

"Dobbys be sorries Great Harry Potter sir!" Dobby was pulling his ears in punishment until Harry stopped him.

"It's fine Dobby," he said while rubbing his sore forehead. "I'm glad to see you're free."

Dobby nodded his head, ears flapping wildly. "Dobbys free from bad masters. Hoping for good master now." This came as a surprise to Harry. In his former life Dobby was a life long friend but he never became bonded again. Harry was wondering how much that one year affected the poor elf.

"Do you want to be bonded to me Dobby?" Dobby nodded vigorously. "Okay, but I have a few rules first. One, you are my friend first. Even before master and servant, understood?" Dobby nodded again, this time with tears in his eyes. "Two, no punishments." Another nod had him continuing. "And lastly, you may sever the bond if you ever want to be free, but you'll always be my friend, even if you don't work for me." Dobby launched himself at Harry and grabbed him around the waist in a hug that could rival Hermione's.

Harry truly did like Dobby. He had been a constant companion until he died protecting Harry, but he didn't particularly want a naked house elf hugging him. However, he endured until Dobby was finished with tears of joy.

"I Harry James Potter, Last Lord of the Dragon Spaces, do hereby bond the willing house elf Dobby to me!" A bright flash surrounded Dobby who seemed to be vibrating in excitement. Harry then pulled out some robes from his trunk and shrunk them to Dobby's size. "Ok Dobby, first order of business. I need you to go pick out an appropriate uniform to wear. It can be anything you want, but it should reflect your station as my house elf."

Dobby was thinking about finding a clean pillow case to wear before Harry shrunk his robes down for him. Him, Dobby the elf, was going to wear wizard robes. Then, wonder of wonders, his new master told him he could pick out any uniform he wanted. Dobby was close to hyperventilating, even if he didn't know what that was. Harry pulled out a money pouch from the trunk and handed it to Dobby.  
"Get whatever else you want or think I may need." A house elf was given free reign with his master's gold? This time Dobby did start hyperventilating. "Dobby, calm down. Just breathe regularly." The magic of the bond forced the now robed house elf to do just that.  
"I's be going Master Harry Potter sir! You's be calling if Master Harry Potter sir be needing anything?" Harry chuckled at Dobby's awe filled gaze. At Harry's nod, Dobby popped away.

"That is one crazy house elf."

Scene break

Neville had never really liked the spotlight. He did his best to ignore the stares and whispers, but they still got to him. His class work had improved in most subjects, but he now had to deal with control issues. He would unconsciously use the same amount of power as he did with his old wand which would consistently result in an overpowered spell.

And there were the questions asked. "How big is that tree?" or "Can you grow me an orange tree?" Even the older years got in on it, "what kind of flowers do dryads like?" Honestly, he was eleven, how was he supposed to know?

It was the conversation with Harry that led Neville to the library where he was currently engrossed in a fairly large book on tectonics.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mr. P- umm, Harry. Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Please do Neville. I'm assuming this is about you being an earth mage?"_

 _Neville nodded. "How did I do all that? I mean, I was so confident. I never feel like that."_

 _"What's your favorite subject so far?"_

 _"Herbology," Neville answered immediately._

 _"So it's safe to say you know how plants grow? Starting as a seed and growing from there?" Another nod. "That's why, you had the knowledge, knew what you wanted, and your magic made it happen._

 _"That's the key to being a mage. Knowledge. Unfortunately, that's also the biggest problem for mages." He continued at Neville's questioning look. "The accumulation of knowledge doesn't mean you gain wisdom with along it._

 _"Say there's a village at the base of a volcano that's about to erupt and you have the power to stop it. Do you?"_  
 _Neville knew that it was a trick question, but honestly didn't know how to answer. "I don't know?" he answered sheepishly._  
 _Harry smiled, "There's nothing wrong with saying that Nev. Saying that shows a wisdom of its own. But for this example, let's say you did decide to stop it. You save hundreds of people in the village. You're a hero. But all that pressure has to go somewhere. All that magma finds another opening, but this time it's closer to a large city. So instead of hundreds of casualties, you now of potentially thousands, if not more. Power and knowledge without wisdom is dangerous." Neville looked a little uneasy._

 _"How do I get wiser?"_

 _"Live your life. Observe your surroundings. And most importantly, learn from your mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes, and you will too. Learning from the small ones will help you prevent the big ones."_

 _Flashback End_

It was the smell of wood and grass that drew his attention from the book. Standing next to him glaringly, was a barefoot, red haired, dryad.

"Do you know how many visitors I've had in the last week? Too many to count," she accused without letting him guess an answer.

"I'm sorry?" he said uncertainly.

"I like visitors, the nice ones anyways. But you haven't visited all week! Is that the kind of mage you are? You just grow a tree and not visit? I've heard about guys like you."

"It's not that, I've just been real busy. I have classes and I'm trying learn all I can about my magic. It's just all so new to me," he defended. "I'm really sorry." Neville remembered something Harry had said and pulled out a chocolate frog he had in his pocket.

Xaria looked at it suspiciously before taking a nibble of it. Her eyes grew wide and she promptly devoured the rest of it. She threw herself at Neville and glomped him. "Apology accepted. Now come on, the tree misses you." She pulled him along behind her leaving a just arriving librarian wearing a puzzled look on her face.

Scene Break

The weather turned cold with the beginning of October. The giant tree turned out to be a popular hang out for students and classes progressed as normal. Harry passed his days by reading, and flying. The days were beginning to get monotonous and he had the urge to travel the world like he used to. He smothered that urge because he genuinely liked teaching. It was one of the jobs he truly took joy in.

So it was no surprise when the time for his NEWTs came that he felt the familiar feelings of nervousness and excitement. The week of tests passed fairly quickly. Upon his completion of his History exam, the examiner had asked him to wait while she graded it there. Normally it took more than a week for grading, usually because of how many there were to grade.

Griselda Marchbanks had seen many prodigies take their NEWTs under her watchful gaze. So she wasn't too surprised when the famous Harry Potter was slated to take the tests at eleven. Even with her expectations and experiences, she was blown away by how long it took the young wizard to complete. Not because he struggled, but because he wrote so much information. A smile crept on her face as a plan began to form.

"Mr. Potter, after grading your test, I can safely say that you have scored at least an outstanding. A few questions if you don't mind?"

Harry was truly intrigued. He wasn't surprised often, but when he was, it made him giddy. "Please Madam Marchbanks. I am at your disposal."

"You wrote about the split of Salazar and the rest of the founders. It's widely believed that he left because of the muggleborns that were allowed to attend. You're saying that wasn't the case?"

"Salazar had no love of those with a magic different to wand users. He, however, still acknowledged that they were wizards and witches at their core and tolerated them. One of his apprentices was actually a very talented muggleborn. He left because he wanted to raise a family outside of Hogwarts. The other founders didn't understand why he couldn't raise a family there. His reasoning was simple, he wanted his children to have his full attention. Being at school, he'd have to split that with other children.

"And all of this can be verified with the Sorting Hat. It was there after all."

"But Slytherin's reputation is widely known," she came back with.

"There was more than one Slytherin Madam."

"His son?"

Harry nodded in reply. "Salazar knew the truth of magic, his son never caught on."

"What truth?" She was almost afraid to ask. Everything that she was told would turn the wizarding world on its head if found to be true.

Harry smirked, "That there's no such thing as a non-magical being."

Griselda was floored. He said it so confidently. He was positive he knew what he was talking about. But it couldn't be true, right? There was no way muggles had magic. Her thoughts were swirling. She didn't know she was doing something purebloods rarely did anymore; questioning their beliefs.

She took a few calming breaths. "I find that hard to believe Mr. Potter."

"Ever heard of shamans? They practice a type of spirit magic. Usually dealing with nature spirits. There are monks who utilize a magic they call chi. The use their chi to strengthen their body to perform incredible feats. I've seen a monk with a spear pressed into his stomach by three people walk away without a mark.

"Magic inhabits every creature on this planet. Many people never discover their ability. Or they do it without realizing it."

She was shaking her head in disbelief. "What about squibs then?"

"Squibs are actually a magic type who can use magic in different types. They can see and interact with wand magic, but can't produce it themselves. They would more than likely be particularly powerful in another branch of magic. Merlin was an example of this actually."

"Merlin was not a squib!"

"He was kind of a reverse squib. He was a particularly powerful wand user, but a squib fire mage. This was why his fire spells were so powerful. He was almost in tune with fire itself." He saw the confliction in her expressions. "There's a squib at Hogwarts if you want to accompany me back?"

A quick trip back found them before a gathering of teachers who had just finished their weekly meeting.

"Harry my boy, and Griselda. May I hazard a guess by your presence that there were complications?" Harry inwardly chuckled at the hope in Dumbledore's voice.

"Not at all Albus. Mr. Potter simply wants to attempt to prove a point to me. He claims that there are no such things as non-magicals and was going to offer some proof."

"Arrogant brat, just like your father. Always needs to be the center of attention."

Harry looked towards the hook nosed potions master. "I will deal with you later." Snape's explosive retort was cut off by Harry. "Headmaster, can we request the presence of Mr. Filch?" Albus seemingly intrigued called for a house elf.

Filch limped in with his cat by his side. "What you be wantin?" Dumbledore motioned for Harry to take over.

"Mr. Filch, I appreciate you showing up. I was hoping you could assist me in something?"

"You won't be using magic on me or Mrs. Norris! Tryin to make fun of Ol' Filch..."

"I assure you, I'm not here to embarrass or harm either of you." He called for Dobby after a suspicious nod from Filch.

"Master Harry Potter sir be calling for Dobby?" Harry almost lost it as Dobby showed up in a traditional jesters outfit. "I love it Dobby! But why a jester costume?"

"Master Harry be saying to wear something that reflects Masters position. Master Harry Potter sirs position should be king. Sos I's be's his jester," Dobby proclaimed proudly.

Harry chuckled. He ignored Snape's continuous diatribe. "Works for me Dobby. I need a plain wooden bowl first, I'll have other things I'll need when you get back."

"Oooo. Like a scavenger hunt?"

"Sure, if you want to think of it that way." Dobby began hopping in excitement before snapping his fingers. His outfit changed to that of a tweed suit with a ear flap hat and a pipe in his mouth. Harry instantly thought of Sherlock Holmes.

"The games bes afootses!" With a pop he was gone and back a second later delivering the plain wooden bowl in his hand. "Toos easy Master Harry Potter sir."

Laughing, Harry gave his next instructions. "Okay, I need a handful of loose dry dirt around the base of the big tree out front. I also need some small chicken bones. They need to be clean and completely dry."

Harry began carving different runes in the wooden bowl with his wand much to the delight of Bathsheda Babbling. She didn't want to interrupt his work but was itching to question him about it.

Dobby popped back a few minutes later with the items just as Harry finished carving. Harry put the dirt into the bowl and addressed the professors. "I appreciate your patience. I need a control subject first. Anyone want to volunteer?" The diminutive charms professor stepped up.

Harry handed him the chicken bones. "All you have to do is toss the bones in the bowl and tell me what you see."

Filius tossed the bones in and gazed into the bowl. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing," he offered.

Harry nodded, "You would know if you saw it. Thank you professor."

"How long do we have to stand here listening to this attention seeking brat?"

"You can leave anytime you want professor. I'm not keeping you here."

"Listen here brat," Snape began before Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.

"I'm assuming this will end soon?"

"Of course headmaster. Just one more thing to do." He held the bones out to Filch. "Just do what professor Flitwick did please."

Filch hesitantly took the bones and tossed them in the bowl as if they were hot. He gazed intently at the bowl. He released a gasp.

"What do you see Mr. Filch?"

"I see a jewel I do. Blood red it is, but dripping gold water." Dumbledore's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Harry wanted to laugh at the sight but kept it in. "A snake!" Harry was surprised at this, it was a powerful shaman that could that far into the future. "A giant snake with golden eyes travelin the pipes it does!"

Harry slowly moved the bowl away. "You are a shaman Mr. Filch. A potentially powerful shaman. If you had started learning at a young age, I dare say you'd be a shaman leader, if not on the Shaman Counsel itself." Filch looked lost at his explanation. "If you'd like to learn more, maybe Professor Dumbledore could contact one of the tribes in East Africa."

"I will look into the matter Argus. Perhaps my connections in the ICW will be able to help me." Inwardly he was shocked. Argus Filch shouldn't know about the stone. And he described what he believed killed Moaning Myrtle; a basilisk. He had no direction to go. He was lost. If Harry was right, everything he thought he knew would have to be questioned. That thought alone made him cringe. Change wasn't something that appealed to him.

"I hereby award Harry James Potter a mastery in History of Magic." Griselda Marchbanks intoned. "I hope you'll contact me soon. I have a proposal for you that would greatly aid the school."

Harry nodded. "It would be my pleasure, and I'm once again intrigued."

Griselda smiled. "Get set in your classes first. This proposal would likely take a while." She excused herself and left through the floo. Argus Filch also left with Mrs. Norris, his mind heavy with thought.

"This proves nothing. The brat probably told him what to say in advance. Shamans? As if there's such a thing," Snape spat out viciously.

"Ahh yes, Severus. I did mention I would be dealing with you."

Snape scoffed. "Deal with me? I'd like to see you try."

"Harry, Severus. Please, lets calm down," Dumbledore tried to mediate.

"No Albus, you've had long enough to try and get Snape to act like an adult. The fact that an eleven year old is more mature than him is despicable." Harry pulled out his wand and Snape's was in his hand in an instant. Harry slowly raised his pointing straight up. "I, Harry James Potter, so hereby release the life debt owed to me by Serverus Tobais Snape." Harry and Snape were surrounding by a golden glow for a moment.

"That's how you deal with me? Severing the life debt?" Snape laughed long and loud. The other professors were just confused at Harry's actions.

"Magic is wonderful. The things it can do; changed, destroy, create, bind. So many things it does without anyone realizing. Take the life debt for instance. Snape and myself were connected through a life debt. As I said magic is wonderful. It afforded Snape with a few gifts through the binding. One of which was perfectly clear memories of everything he associated with me. I am James Potter's son. He would remember every confrontation with my father with perfect clarity."

"And I'm glad to be rid of that now. You've done me a service brat."

"And I'm Lily Evans' son. Those memories would be fading as we speak." The shock on Snape's face was priceless. "He'll still remember her and the times they had, but not with the clarity he had before. Even now her features are probably fading from his memory."

And they were. The proof was evident on his face. Harry was surprised that he was reaching the same shade of purple as his uncle would when he was particularly mad. So caught up in the comparison, he was caught off guard when Snape's wand shot up and he shouted "Avada Kedavra!"


	5. The Death of a Queen

**A little under 3000 words this time, about half of what I originally planned, but I wanted to get this out there. I'm not dead, and my stories aren't done. And this will gain a definite direction. Be prepared as well, Harry is not the all around typical nice guy and he will be showing that soon. Thanks to all who are reading this and thanks to Robert350 for his help and inspiration, and that much needed kick in the ass to keep writing this. Also, check out his story, SmartArse, which I have no problem saying, is probably a million times better than this. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry smiled at Snape's reaction. To actually get him angry enough to fire the killing curse in front of two of his superiors. From what he remembered in his previous timeline, despite being an angry, snarky, pain in the ass, he was supposedly a master of his emotions. Being a master occlumens, you had to have some kind of control over your emotions.

That's not to be confused with being emotionless. Which is nearly impossible for any sentient being. Even with his countless experiences, Harry was not immune to the rollercoaster of emotions within the human heart. Seeing his very first friend after lifetimes of being separated had brought tears to his eyes. You could bury emotions or learn to not show emotions, but it was almost impossible to not have emotions.

The fond thought of Hedwig had softened his smile before it turned into incredulous horror. A streak of white had swooped in and intercepted the killing curse a foot away from Harry. Twin waves of anger and agony sprouted in his chest. Harry fell to his knees and silently shed tears of his first and most faithful friend.

The corners of Snape's mouth curled into a vicious smile. This was almost better than actually killing the little brat. His smile turned into a scowl when he caught the disapproving stare of the headmaster. He wasn't concerned however. There was no way that Albus was going to kick him out of the school. He scoffed at the other teachers who were demanding Dumbledore take action against him.

He closed his eyes and replayed the look of terror on the Potter brat's face over and over. It just might fuel his patronus if he could cast one. His thoughts were interrupted when his head was yanked down by his hair and a wand was shoved into the cheek just beneath his left eye. Even his hand going for his wand froze as he saw the barely restrained fury of Pomona Sprout.

Her whispered voice rang throughout the room. "If I didn't have a house full of children to protect from the machinations of idiots in power, I'd end your life right here. If I ever even hear of you firing a curse at a child in this school again, I'll incite a blood feud that would have Voldemort cringing in fear!" She removed her wand and squatted by Harry rubbing his back soothingly.

It was then Snape got his voice back. "The Sprouts aren't even a minor house. I'm not worried," he said far too arrogantly. Even Dumbledore shook his head at that.

"Shut up." Harry's voice barely a whisper. The power behind those words could not be denied however. "You shut up and stay right there." Unbelievably, Snape did exactly that. The others weren't sure if it was a Patrificus cast wandlessly, or that he just realized the enormity of his action.

McGonagall spoke quietly to the Headmaster, not wanting to interrupt the grieving child. "Should we be contacting the MLE now Albus?"

Albus replied with a twinkle in his eye, "Whatever for my dear? I believe we have this well in hand."

"Surely not! Severus fired the killing curse, at a child no less! The law is clear Albus!"

"Ahh, but he hit an owl, and whose to say he wasn't aiming for the owl in the first place? And according to the letter of the law, the killing curse may be used on any beings classified as creatures. It's unfortunate, but he has done no wrong." Everyone present, minus Snape looked at him dumbfounded.

"Rest assured, he shall be severely reprimanded."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Another friend gone, another wrong not righted. History was doomed to repeat itself it seemed. "Fawkes?" He called out softly. The phoenix flashed in, his soothing song calming everyone in the room. "Would you do the honors?" He gestured at the body of Hedwig. He elaborated at Fawkes' questioning trill. "She wanted to be cremated when she died." He remembered the two of them watching a bunch of horror movies one night eating popcorn out of a large bowl. "She was scared of being turned into a zombie after she died." A chuckling phoenix opened her beak and a stream of white fire engulfed Hedwig. After a moment the stream stopped and a pile of ash sat where the owl's body once was. "Thank you my friend," Harry said with his head bowed. No one was sure which bird he was talking to. Harry walked to the door but stopped before leaving. "Casting a curse at a "child" isn't too far off from hitting a child, is it now Snape? Maybe you are more like your father than you care to admit." And with that said, he left.

Severus Snape was seething with anger. Both at being shown up by the Potter spawn and being compared to his father (however close that may be). His anger didn't dissipate when his colleagues glared at him when they took their leave as well.

Scene Break

Harry was in his room sitting in a large, oversized, very comfortable chair. The fireplace played its favorite piece while Harry sipped on a steaming mug filled with an exotic type of tea. Dobby sat on the couch a little ways away. He insisted that "Master Harry Potter Sirs" needed time with friends now that "Queeny HeddieWigs" passed on. Harry simple laughed and hugged his small strange friend, much to Dobby's delight.

A knock on his door had him permitting Filius entry. "Mr. Potter, I wanted to come and give my condolences to you on behalf of most of the staff. I can't in good conscious do that for all however, I'm sure you can take your guesses on whom I speak of." He said in a half bow.

"Thank you Professor, and it's just Harry."

"Then Filius." He sat down on the chair Harry had wandlessly conjured without remark.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Whatever you're having would be fine, thank you." With that, Dobby popped away to pop in with another mug for the half goblin. "Thank you," he nodded his head to Dobby.

"So was this a formal visit, or was there something else on your mind Filius." Harry wasn't trying to be too blunt, but he couldn't quite care at the moment how it came across.

"You mentioned something earlier about zombies. I found amusing, at least as amusing as the situation we were in would allow. I was wondering if you had other stories about her you might like to share."

Harry heard nothing but sincerity in his voice and smiled a little. "Hedwig was the first present I ever got. As soon as I saw her I knew we would be life long friends. It took a while, but I began to understand what she was saying. She would always refer to me as "my human". I think she saw me as the pet in the relationship. And you know what? I honestly couldn't say that wasn't the absolute truth."

Harry and Filius talked deep into the evening, both sharing stories of loved ones. Harry marveled at how someone so young could be so perceptive. He had no idea that Filius was having the exact same thought.

Scene Break

Harry walked through the Forbidden Forest with the tiny Ent on his shoulder. It was part of the deal he made when helping Neville get his wand. Truthfully he didn't mind getting away from the castle. After years of not having to talk to people, dealing with all the drama taking place took its toll.

The chattering from his shoulder drew his attention. "I know that's an oak tree. I'm actually very familiar with different types of trees." "Okay, not that familiar, and aren't you a little young to be finding willow trees attractive?" "No I don't know what kind of music gets a deciduous in the mood!" "Okay! Maybe saying very familiar was misleading."

Their banter was broken up by a loud horn. "Why does a human trespass on our territory?" A large surly centaur carrying a bow and a spear demanded.  
Harry still caught up in the banter answered, "Wait I've heard this one before." He adopted a thinking pose, "to get to the other side? No, that doesn't sound right. Hmm,"

"Enough! You are trespassing in our forest. Leave now or perish!"

"Your forest? What right do you claim this forest? This little Ent has more of a claim here than you do." He turned his head to his shoulder hearing the chattering. "RootLayer? That's what you're going with?" Harry was shocked at the Ent's reply. "When we get back to Hogwarts we're having a talk with Sprout and figuring out who's teaching you these things."

Their conversation was brought up short once more by the sound of a "twang" and an arrow floating lazily a few inches from his face. Another arrow was fired and joined the first. "I really don't have a problem with violence. It is human nature after all." He said knowing the dig would anger the centaur even more. "However, I'm not going to leave until I'm ready and you're starting to annoy me, keep it up and I'll be forced to...educate you."

The prideful centaur shouted in defiance and charged with his spear leveled at Harry. He soon joined the arrows, floating lazily in the air. Harry waved his hand towards the centaur and watched with mirth as the change took place. He then lowered the centaur until he was now standing on his two human legs.  
A loud angry neigh came from the centaur. "No, I didn't make you human. You're still a centaur. You just have the upper body of a horse and the lower of a human now." This was followed by some more neighs and the stomping of feet which wasn't as intimidating as the centaur believed.

"Now if you're done, you can lead me to your dwellings and if you don't cause any more trouble, I'll change you back. If not, I guarantee that you won't fare too well against the acromantulas." The centaur hesitated only a moment before heading deeper into the trees.

A while later the centaur shot forward towards a group of huts as Harry and RootLayer were having another debate. "The whole point of roasting marshmallows is the marshmallows. Why are you focusing so much on the stick being used?" "I didn't come up with the idea!" "No, I wouldn't roast a marshmallow on a human finger." "They're completely different..." he trailed off at seeing all the bows pointed at him.

"You are trespassing in our forest wizard and attacked one of our herd. Your life is now ours," the obvious leader intoned.

Harry looked back at RootLayer. "You just needed adventure didn't you? And we have to do this once a month?" He listened to some chattering as a few arrows were loosed and stopped in front of him. "I've never heard of making smores from sunlight and water."

"Human!" Harry sighed. He guessed he was going to have to deal with these idiots. He waved his hand at the reverse centaur he had made and they watched as he was turned back to normal. He grabbed the baby Ent and gently set him down. "Don't go wandering off."

Harry rolled his shoulders and let them relax a bit. He released some of his iron control over his magic and let it rage to the surface. A deep rolling thunder sounded in the sky and lightning flashed in the distance. "I am Harry James Potter!" he intoned. It was as if magic carried his words from his mouth. "Last Lord of the Dragon Spaces, Apprentice of Macros and friend of the most recent earth mage! Who are you to attack me? Who are you to claim rights to an entire forest?"

"This forest has always been ours! Leave while you have the chance small wizard." Many of the centaurs now looked wary and obviously didn't want to risk a fight. There were still a few who wanted nothing more than to see blood.

"It's a shame that once noble beings as the centaurs were brought this low. No wonder this forest is so dark and depressing. No dryads, earth sprites, even the fairies stay away."

"Stupid human, except for fairies, those things don't exist." Harry looked on in disbelief. How was this possible? Centaurs were supposed to be very connected to nature. To get this far from where they should be...

Harry turned towards the baby Ent. "Even though it's not my responsibility, I apologize about the state of the forest. Those who were supposed to be keepers of the forest have failed their job. I will find some worthy and repair the damage done here." He turned to the centaurs who still had their bows pointed at him. A billowing wind surrounded the group. A peal of thunder was heard in the distance and the trees around the wizard, once old and decayed, seemed to regain something of a healthy color. "Centaurs! For millennia your kind have been the keepers of the wood. You have failed in your duties. I ask Magic to judge your actions and take the appropriate measures." He stomped his foot and a wave of energy rippled outwards from him in all directions. More arrows were loosed and a couple of centaurs charged only to find themselves floating next to their arrows. Harry picked up the tiny Ent and disappeared without a sound.

Magorian breathed a sigh of relief. That wizard was incredibly powerful for one so young. He was happy his herd escaped unscathed. He would have liked to resolve things differently with the human, but Bane had been stirring up trouble about being too soft with the wand wavers. He turned to go back to his hut when he was face to face with the elders.

"Magorian, what was the human talking about having magic judge us?"

"A wizard child just boasting. It will all be fine. He won't show up again."

"We need to know what he said!"

Magorian was tired. Apparently sleep was not in his near future. "He said we had failed our duties as keepers, and the forest is dark because of us. That dryads and sprites should be everywhere. It was human foolishness."

"When did he say he will return?" Magorian noticed the elders looked nervous, even if they covered it well.

"He didn't say. What's going on?"

The elders were whispering amongst themselves however. Magorian once again sighed and continued his way towards his hut for some rest. He had a feeling it was going to be a long couple of days.

Scene Break

A knock at the door brought the strict transfiguration professor's attention away from the parchment she was reading. Harry poked his head in and was waved in. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Please call me Harry when we're alone."

"Minerva then," she said with a small tight smile.

"First I have my syllabus for the next few months for each year I'm teaching." He continued at her confused look. "I would have given them to the headmaster, but I feel as if they wouldn't have been looked at. This way, if any concerned individual has issues about what I'm teaching, or I'm absent for some reason, you have a schedule for what I'm teaching when."

Minerva scanned through the organized group of papers and looked suitably impressed. "This will definitely make things easier. Thank you Harry." She thought about having all the teachers follow his example.

"I'm also going to be absent on Saturday, I'm going to the bank and a couple other places." Minerva looked at him wearily. Even though he was technically emancipated, he was still a child. She was uneasy about him being on his own, despite the knowledge and magic he possessed. He seemed to read her thoughts and tried to calm her. "I'll be back before dinner, at the latest. If I'm not, you can tell the headmaster and I'm sure he'll use one of the tracking charms he has on me to find me." She seemed confused until she pointed her wand in his direction.

"They are all over you!"

"He doesn't want his little martyr disappearing now, does he?"

She had forgotten. But how? How did she forget about Albus saying that Harry needed to die? To even plan for a child to die? She looked up and found he was gone, and Poppy was there in his place.

"Minny? Back with us?"

"What happened? Where's Mr. Potter?"

"He came to get me about ten minutes ago saying you were unresponsive. I came right away and haven't been able to wake you. What happened?"

Minerva was worried. She was sure it wasn't anything Harry had done, but couldn't possibly put the blame where her instincts were screaming at her. "I think you need to summon Filius and Pomona." She paused not wanting to say what a small part of her was screaming at her. "And don't tell Albus. I think something is seriously wrong."

Poppy looked at her a moment before summoning her personal house elf and gathering the other professors.

She turned to leave for her office when she was stopped by her longtime friend. "And Poppy? We need to sweep your offices before discussing anything."

"What's going on Minnie?" She asked seriously, and maybe a little frightened.

"I don't know. But I'm afraid of what we might find out."

* * *

 **Finally got him to update. I'll keep reminding him. I'm already looking forward to the next chapter. Please review.**

 **Beta out.**


End file.
